


Horseshoe Crab

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hiatus, but I wrote it as Joe thinking of joetrick and the band, i wrote it during a really tough time, im sorry, no characters or relationships really, you just have to imply it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: Joe try to listens to sad music to take his mind off the hiatus and Patrick. He fails. But it's fine.





	

I press play on the playlist, something called Isolation. It's cliche and stupid, especially being curated by fucking Apple, but I do it anyways. I'm first faced with something called Me The Thief or something, but flick past it. It sounds scratchy and edgy. The next song takes me by surprise.

Horseshoe Crab.   
Slothrust.

I try not to choke on my own tears. Is this some kind of joke? I reach for the skip button, but something stops me. Nostalgia? A longing to be sad and just pity myself like the bitch I am? Probably the latter. I cover my lips with my sleeve and try to muffle the choked sobs.

"I bit my tongue last night. Woke up with blood on my pillow."

"Words make less sense to me these days. Faces look flat and unfamiliar."

"Underwater it gets better."


End file.
